Torneo de espadas
by Nebyura
Summary: TERMINADO: los mejores espadachines, peleando para su entretenimiento, lean y dejen reviewer
1. Convocatoria

Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados me pertenece, mencionar a sus respectivos creadores tomaría mucho espacio, pero ustedes ya saben quienes son…

IGNAURACIÓN DEL TORNEO.

El estadio estaba repleto, todos los boletos para el torneo habían sido vendidos con meses de anticipación. Toda clase de espíritus, apariciones, demonios y guerreros de todas clases asistían al torneo. Nunca antes se había visto a tan asombrosos guerreros en una misma contienda, ni siquiera el torneo de artes marciales se comparaba con el que ese día iniciaría.

Finalmente apareció en la arena Yoko la presentadora del torneo, acompañada de Yuri quien volvería a ser la réferi de las peleas.

-Bienvenidos al primer torneo de kendo. En esta ocasión tendremos a 8reconocidos espadachines de diversos lugares. El reunir a estos distinguidos guerreros no fue tarea fácil, tuvimos que recurrir a nuestro mejor diplomático para convencerlos; por favor démosle la bienvenida a Toguro

Los aplausos se escucharon mientras el excombatiente entraba en la arena.

-Queremos agradecerte por convencerlos a todos de pelear

-No fue nada, son un montón de debiluchos, no fue difícil hacerlos venir.

-Oh, valla. No dudamos ni un momento de su capacidad y dígame¿quién cree que ganara el torneo?

-Pues la verdad ninguno de ellos tiene un poder comparable con el mío asi que me es indiferente el resultado.

-oh…. De cualquier forma, es momento de presentar a nuestros contendientes:

El líder del grupo de asesinos Weiss: Ran Fujimiya

Yoh Asakura el aspirante al rey de los shamanes

Venido desde el futuro el guerrero Z: Trunks

Link, el legendario aventurero salvador de Hyrule

Anakin Skywalker, caballero jedi de la república

Inu Yasha, mitad demonio, mitad humano poseedor de la legendaria Colmillo de acero

El Hitokiri Battosai, legendario destajador del final de la era Edo, ahora convertido en vagabundo: Kenshin Himura

El no necesita presentación, él estuvo en el equipo ganador del último torneo de artes marciales, el único, el inigualable: Hiei

Los 8 apuestos espadachines iban entrando en el coliseo mientras sus nombres eran coreados desde las tribunas, gente de todos los lugares y de todas las épocas se habían dado cita en ese lugar para apreciar lo que prometía ser una de las mayores contiendas de todos los tiempos.

Una vez que la ovación de la multitud se calmó Yuri tomo el micrófono y comenzó –a continuación explicare las reglas del torneo:

1. No hay límite de tiempo

2. La única arma que pueden utilizar es su espada.

3. Pueden utilizar cualquier otra técnica que no requiera de su espada siempre y cuando no utilicen algún otro tipo de instrumento

4. El combate termina si algún peleador abandona el terreno de pelea o si no puede continuar

5. Si alguien ajeno a la pelea sube al cuadrilátero, la pelea será anulada o los combatientes serán descalificados según se de el caso.

-El orden de las peleas de la primera ronda será el siguiente:

Trunks vs Kenshin

Ran vs Link

Hiei vs Inu Yasha

Y Anakin vs Yoh

¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?- concluyó Yoko dirigiéndose a los participantes

-¿Qué ganamos por estar aquí?

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les agrade la idea. Dejen sus reviewers con sus sugerencias, opiniones y quien quieren que gane los combates. Y recomiéndenlo a sus amigos, que también voten por sus preferidos 


	2. Primera ronda primera parte

Hola para este capítulo tengo varias aclaraciones, primero: gracias a todos los que han leído y que han votado por sus favoritos, me llego el rumor de que ya no se pueden contestar los reviewers por este medio así que a la brevedad posible les responderé vía mail, grax por todo y espero que les guste la continuación.

En cuanto a los personajes de Weiss Kreuz que aparecen en este capítulo me referiré cono Ran o Aya-kun al espadachín y Aya-san a su hermana menor, aclaro por aquellos que no han visto la serie o no la han visto completa .

Como ya saben ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados me pertenece, mencionar a sus respectivos creadores tomaría mucho espacio, pero ustedes ya saben quienes son…

PRIMERA RONDA

¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?- concluyó Yoko dirigiéndose a los participantes

-¿Qué ganamos por estar aquí?- pregunto Ran

-Cierto, lo había olvidado. El premio para el ganador es: la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario- exclamo Yuri señalando la caja dorada que contenía dicha presea

-¿QUE?

Los participantes se miraron entre ellos, al parecer a ninguno de ellos le llamaba mucho la atención el premio.

-¿Y para que demonios quiero yo eso?- pregunto Hiei con desdén

Yoko pensó por unos momentos –Pues la verdad no lo se, pero podrías venderla y comprarte algo, o tal vez puedes utilizarla como un bonito adorno en el jardín de tu casa

-ji ji, me pregunto si le gustará a Ana- pensaba Yoh

-También creo que es un premio inútil- dijo Anakin –pero lo ganaré de igual forma

-Lo importante no es el premio- afirmo Inu Yasha –sino demostrarles que soy el Hanyou mas poderoso y que Seshomaru vea lo bien que controlo a Colmillo de acero

-me pregunto si podré utilizarla para vencer a Ganon, aunque se ve algo pesada…-decía Link cuando fue interrumpido por Trunks –Podemos empezar con esto de una buena vez

-Tranquilo- dijo Kenshin –creo que tu y yo vamos primero, así que ten paciencia y esperemos a que la Señorita Yuri nos indique ¿si? (N.A. no es Kenshin adorable?)

-Bien, alguien tiene alguna otra pregunta- dijo Yoko, nadie dijo nada así que Yoko continuo, entonces empecemos con la primera ronda. Por favor despejen la arena.

Los participantes bajaron, Yoko fue a su lugar en la tribuna y Yuri tomo su lugar al centro de la arena.

-Bien, ahora dará inicio la primera pelea de la primera ronda entre el señor Trunks de Dragon Ball Z y el señor Kenshin de Samurai X

Ambos combatientes subieron a la arena –Ya conocen las reglas, así ¿están listos? –ellos asintieron –entonces comiencen- exclamó Yuri

-¿Por qué anhelas tanto pelear?- dijo Kenshin sujetando la funda de su espada

Trunks le lanzó una mirada hostil –peleo para demostrar que soy el mejor y por el honor de los Saiya-jin- dijo mientras desenvainaba- Así que comenzemos

Trunks lanzó varios golpes rápidos, avanzando hacia Kenshin.

-¡Asombroso!- exclamo Yoko –El Señor kenshin ha esquivado todos los golpes del Señor Trunks y ni siquiera a sacado su espada.

Trunks volvió a atacar y Kenshin siguió esquivando los golpes sin dificultad. Trunks se detuvo exhausto

-Nuevamente el Señor Kenshin se defiende fácilmente, sin duda posee una velocidad superior a la del Señor Trunks

-VAMOS- Dijo Trunks desafiante –¡Ataca!

-una vez más el Señor Trunks está atacando¿seguira el Señor Kenshin sin defenderse?

Trunks avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia Kenshin, dispuesto a dar su mejor golpe y de ser posible terminar lo más pronto con el combate. Kenshin desenfunda su espada, y en un rápido movimiento hacia arriba detiene el golpe.

-El Señor Kenshin ha utilizado la técnica del Ryu Sho Sen y a detenido fácilmente el golpe del Señor Trunks. Asombroso, es la técnica de Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji.

La combinación de velocidad y fuerza en el golpe de Kenshin hizo caer a Trunks fuera del cuadrilatero. Yuri corrió al centro del mismo y anunció –El Señor Trunks ha salido de la arena de pelea, por lo tanto el ganador es el Señor Kenshin.

Kenshin bajo de la arena y ayudo a Trunks a ponerse de pie -¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto con una sonrisa (N.A. Kawaii!) Trunks respondió a la sonrisa –Mi ego está herido pero sobreviviré, algún dia me darás la revancha¿cierto?- Kenshin solo volvió a sonreir

Kaoru, Sanosuke y Yahiko estaban en la tribuna. Kenshin corrio hacia donde estaban ellos y se sento a su lado para ver la siguiente pelea.

-A continuación comenzará la primera pelea de la segunda ronda entre el Señor Ran Fujimiya y el señor Link. ¡Qué empieze!

Los peleadores subieron a la arena, Yuri pregunto si había alguna pregunta acerca de las reglas, ante la negativa de los contendientes dio por iniciado el combate.

Ambos contrincantes sacaron sus espadas. La tradicional katana de Ran, parecía estar en desventaja contra la Master Sword de Link. Empezaron con el intercambio de golpes.

Desde la tribuna se escuchaban los gritos animando a ambos competidores, todos los miembros de Weiss estaban ahí, al igual que la princesa Zelda y hasta Ganon estaba presente (en una entrevista previa al combate este último declaro que estaba ansioso por ver perder al legendario guerrero, aunque en esos momentos lo animaba entusiastamente)

Aya-kun manejaba la espada con gran habilidad, y detenía todos los ataques de Link

-Aparentemente el Señor Ran esta dominando la pelea, ha obligado al Señor Link a retroceder¡pero esperen! El Señor Link está utilizando la Master Sword para realizar su ataque de magia.

Aya-kun no pudo esquivar este ataque y cayó. Desde la tribuna es escuchó el grito de un par de chicas. Aya-san y Sakura.

-Mi hermano, Sakura¡han herido a Ran!

Pero Aya-kun se recuperó y logró evadir los siguientes ataques y contraatacar.

-El Señor Ran esta contraatacando y parece tener el combate dominado.

Justo cuando Aya-kun confiaba en que pronto ganaría el combate, Link lanzo un golpe hacia arriba con su espada evitando el ataque de Aya-kun y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer, entonces se preparó para utilizar su magia de nuevo.

-El Señor Ran ha caidoy el Señor Link se prepara para utilizar su ataque de magia

-AYA-KUN- un grito resono en el estadio

-Es increíble, una chica se ha interpuesto entre el Señor Ran y el Señor Link

-Sakura, que haces aquí- dijo Aya-kun mirando a la chica que lo abrazaba

-Por favor, no mas- dijo Sakura –Si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por tu hermana, pero por favor no sigas

Aya-kun miró hacia la tribuna y entre la multitud reconoció a su hermana que miraba la escena asustada y aunque Youji, Ken y Omi estaban a su lado, protegiendola el no puedo evitar sentir un remordimiento –Tienes razón es suficiente, volvamos a casa

-Como la Señorita Sakura intervino en la pelea- dijo Yuri –y el Señor Ran ya no desea combatir, el ganador es el Señor Link

El público inconforme con el final de esta pelea se empezó a poner violento, pero a Aya-kun no le importo, tomo de un brazo a su hermana y del otro a Sakura y salió caminando tranquilamente del estadio.

Mientras tanto en las gradas la violencia no se hizo esperar por lo que Yuri decidió que las dos peleas faltantes se pospondrían para el día siguiente

-Tienes suerte- djo Hiei –tu humillación se demorará un día más

-Ya veremos- dijo Inu Yasha caminando altaneramente hacia la salida

No me maten, por cortarle ahí, me había quedado demasiado largo pa mi gusto el capítulo por eso mejor lo corte ahí, les ha gustado el resultado de las peleas? Quien ganará los combates restantes? Ya tienen a su favorito? Déjenmelo saber vía reviewer, si? Grax y espero traer a la brevedad la continuación… si la uni me lo permite.

Hasta entonces, me despido


	3. primera ronda, segunda parte

Hola, nuevamente les agradezco sus reviewers, ya deben de estar contestados vía mail (aunque por ahí dos personitas no me dejaron su correo y no he podido responderles…). Espero que les agrade este capítulo, nos leemos abajo

Recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados me pertenece, mencionar a sus respectivos creadores tomaría mucho espacio, pero ustedes ya saben quienes son…

PRIMERA RONDA (SEGUNDA PARTE)

-Buenos días- decía Yoko –a continuación disfrutaremos de las dos últimas peleas de la primera ronda de este torneo. El encuentro entre el Señor Inu Yasha y el Señor Hiei dará inicio.

-Conocen las reglas- dijo Yuri una vez que ambos peleadores se encontraban en la arena –así que, ¡Comiencen!

Inu Yasha de inmediato desenvainó su espada, la cual se convirtió de una simple katana en el poderoso colmillo de acero, Hiei por su parte sujeto su espada más no la desenvainó, se limitó a observar los movimientos de su contrincante.

Inu Yasha subió su espada y se preparó para realizar su técnica.

-Parece que el Señor Inu Yasha utilizará su técnica del viento cortante- anunció Yoko

Y tal como la presentadora predijo Inu Yasha ejecutó la técnica del viento cortante provocando que una inmensa nube de polvo se levantara. Hiei había permanecido estático ante dicho ataque, sin embargo cuando la nube comenzó a desvanecerse Hiei apareció entre el humo y con la espada desnuda cruzando a una gran velocidad frente a Inu Yasha, el cual cayó de rodillas después del golpe.

-Pero que ha sucedido, Señorita Yuri ¿pudo usted observar algo?

-Si- contesto la peliazul- al parece el Señor Hiei se ha devuelto el ataque del Señor Inu Yasha

Las pantallas del estadio mostraron la acción ocurrida segundos antes. –para su comodidad mostraremos ahora el video de la repetición en cámara lenta- anuncio Yoko.

La pantalla mostraba a Inu Yasha realizando su técnica, Hiei había permanecido estático hasta el último segundo, cuando había esquivado el golpe, luego había desenfundado la espada y saltado frente a su oponente que permanecía cegado por el polvo. Entonces había desenvainado la espada y atestado aproximadamente 17 golpes

-Valla- dijo Yoko sorprendida –que velocidad, no solo esquivó el ataque del Señor Inu Yasha sino que también ha contraatacado

Inu Yasha se recargó en su espada y se puso de pie –si crees que con eso me has vencido, ¡estas muy equivocado!- luego levanto su espada de nuevo y apuntó hacia donde estaba Hiei.

Inu Yasha se lanzó nuevamente al ataque pero todos sus golpes eran detenidos con facilidad por los rápidos movimientos de Hiei. Este aprovechando la aparente torpeza de su contrincante lanza un rápido golpe. En un súbito movimiento Inu Yasha logra detenerlo, ambos sostienen las espadas con fuerza, una casi había dado en su objetivo pero la otra ya había logrado alejarla un poco.

-Esta es la mejor pelea que hemos presenciado hasta ahora- dijo Yoko desde su lugar –ninguno parece dispuesto a ceder

Con un fuerte empujón puso distancia ente él y su contrincante, luego dio un salto y trato de utilizar el viento cortante, pero el resultado fue el mismo que la vez anterior: Hiei esquivó el ataque en el último segundo y contraatacó.

Una vez más Inu Yasha se levantó pero en esta ocasión no había terminado de ponerse en pie cuando Hiei ya lo atacaba de nuevo. Uno, dos, tres golpes que Inu Yasha logro detener con algo de problemas, cuatro cinco, seis, siete, una punzada de dolor, los dos últimos golpes lo habían alcanzado en el abdomen, ocho, nueve, diez, ahora era su hombro el que sangraba, once, doce, ¿trece? Ni lo vio venir, y no se había percatado de él de no ser por la sangre que emanaba de su costado, catorce, quince, no podía creerlo, su espada se había transformado de nuevo en la delgada katana, ¿porque? Claro, ese último golpe lo había obligado a soltarla, había sido demasiado fuerte y justo en ese momento veía acercarse una estocada más.

-parece que el Señor Inu Yasha no podrá defenderse ahora que ha perdido su espada-

Pero Yoko se equivocaba, puesto que la sangre demoníaca en las venas de Inu Yasha lo hizo apartarse justo a tiempo y utilizar sus garras.

-Asombroso, el Señor Inu Yasha ha igualado la velocidad de el Señor Hiei y ha atacado con sus garras acero- dijo la asombrada comentarista –no puedo creerlo, el Señor Hiei esta herido.

En la arena Hiei estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, la mano en el costado, la otra aun sostenía la espada. Movió la cabeza, como negando –no debiste hacer eso, HIBRIDO, lo único que has conseguido es enfurecerme!

Hiei se puso de pie, se quito la capa con un rápido movimiento, dejando su bien formado torso al descubierto (N.A. babeando el teclado: aaaaah! Hermoso!) Luego desenrollo una venda que traía en el brazo. Un brillo negro lo rodeo.

-Sorprendente el Señor Hiei va a utilizar su mejor técnica el Dragón de la llama oscura.- dijo Yoko desde el palco –Estará seguro de utilizarlo ahora. Si este golpe falla sus energías estarán muy disminuidas y eso significaría que no podría evitar un contragolpe… veamos lo que sucede.

Hiei liberó su golpe, un poderoso dragón negro surgió de su puño arrasando con todo a su paso. Inu Yasha lo miró perplejo, las opciones de escape eran nulas. Empuñó su espada, la cual acababa de recuperar, se puso de pie decidido y se preparó para encarar de frente la poderosa energía que le atacaba. Colmillo de acero empezó a brillar con un fulgor rojo mientras el negro dragón se acercaba,…

-increíble, seremos testigos de la técnica del colmillo de acero rojo, la única técnica capaz de romper un campo de energía- exclamo Yoko

Entonces con un firme movimiento de su espada liberó el poder de Colmillo de acero. La bestia negra fue rebanada por la mitad dejando a un debilitado Hiei totalmente desprotegido de cualquier ataque y tal como Yoko había predicho…

-BAKURRIUHA!

Los poderosos remolinos que formaban el viento cortante atacaron directamente a Hiei. El demonio de los hielos cayó de frente en la arena.

-El Señor Hiei no puede continuar- confirmo Yuri después de realizar el conteo pertinente –el ganador de esta pelea es el Señor Inu Yasha

-Hiei!- Yukina corrió al cuadrilátero, seguida por Botan, Kurama, Yuske, Kuwabara y el mismísimo príncipe Koemma.

-Hiei, estas bien?- dijo Kurama mientras lo tomaba en brazos

Abrió los ojos para alivio de todos sus amigos –Estoy bien- dijo con algo que trataba de ser una sonrisa –así que puedes bajarme Kurama

Botan rió –Vamos Hiei, has peleado valientemente. Déjate consentir un momento, si?

Hiei sonrió, esta vez de verdad –esta bien- dijo cerrando los ojos y dejándose conducir por sus amigos hasta la enfermería.

-A continuación dará inicio la pelea entre el Señor Anakin y el Señor Yoh- anunció Yoko al tiempo que los competidores subían a la arena. Yuri dio las recomendaciones pertinentes y el combate comenzó.

Anakin encendió su lightsaber –esto será rápido- dijo mientras se lanzaba al ataque pero fue bruscamente detenido por la ENORME espada de Yoh

-Valla, el ataque del sable láser ha sido detenido gracias a la posesión de objetos del Señor Yoh.

Anakin observo atentamente la espada conseguida por el Shaman –Eres bueno muchacho, veamos si esa espada tiene lo necesario para este torneo- le dijo mientras caminaba lentamente a su derecha.

Yoh a su vez, había empezado a caminar, caminaban en círculo, alrededor de la arena, estudiando la posición y movimientos del adversario. Finalmente Anakin se decidió y dando un gran salto intento un ataque "aéreo".

-Impresionante- exclamo Yoko desde el palco de prensa –una vez mas el Señor Yoh ha conseguido evitar el ataque, y esta vez a logrado aventar al Señor Anakin casi fuera de la zona de combare.

Yoh quiso aprovechar la cercanía de su oponente con la orilla e hizo un rápido ataque –Espada Fugaz de Amidamaru!- exclamó

Con otro veloz salto Anakin evito que la técnica lo golpeara de frente, lo que lo habría llevado a salir del cuadrilátero y perder la pelea. Sin embargo la potente técnica alcanzó a rozar su pierna haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Ani!- un grito se escuchó en la tribuna por encima del barullo general de los espectadores.

El aludido escucho su nombre y miró a la tribuna por unos segundos, tratando de encontrar a quien le había gritado de tan particular forma, pero ese descuido le valió el ser nuevamente atacado.

Una vez mas, utilizando la espada fugaz de Amidamaru, Yoh atacó al joven Jedy quien volvió a tambalearse en la orilla de la arena.

Una serie de ataques siguieron que fueron esquivados con muy bajo margen por Anakin, quien parecía mas ocupado en mirar la tribuna que en el combate.

-Si no quieres pelear esta bien- dijo Yoh al notar esta actitud –terminaré pronto con esto

-¡Cuchilla de Buda!- exclamo Yoh al tiempo que liberaba su técnica

-El ataque del Señor Yoh ha golpeado directamente al Señor Anakin- narraba Yoko –el Señor Anakin esta tirado en el suelo, parece que esto esta por terminar

-Uno- comenzó la cuenta Yuri

-dos

-tres

-cuatro

Yoh observaba a su adversario caído –espero que no nos hallamos sobrepasado- decía a Amidamaru

-cinco

-seis

-siete- continuaba la cuente

-ocho

-¡ANIIIII! TIENES QUE LEVANTARTE

-nueve

-Di…

-Alto!- exclamo Anakin al tiempo que se ponía de pie –no continúes con el conteo

Yuri se detuvo, lo observo –¿puedes continuar?- le pregunto

Anakin asintió, miró a la tribuna, una joven de cabello castaño peinado como un par de donas a los lados era la responsable de su reacción

-¿Padme?- dijo Anakin mirándola entre la multitud. Se puso de pie. Miro a Yoh y luego le dijo –tengo que llevar a mi esposa de vuelta a casa, este no es un lugar para ella, así que seré yo el que tendrá que terminar pronto con esto.

Anakin saltó hacia Yoh, dio un golpe que fue rechazado pero utilizando esta fuerza dio un giro y volvió a atacar. Yoh que no se esperaba este ataque se vio obligado a soltar la empuñadura de la poderosa Harusame.

La posesión de objetos se interrumpió y Anakin colocó su espada bajo el mentón de Yoh -¿Te rindes?

La respuesta lo desconcertó: con una ligera risa el joven Shaman aceptaba la derrota.

-El ganador es el Señor Anakin- exclamó Yuri mientras sostenía en alto la mano del jedy.

-¿Se encuentra bien, amor Yoh?- preguntó Amidamaru mientras bajaban de la arena

Yoh sonrió y asintió –solo espero que Ana no se decepcione- contesto mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos reunidos.

Manta corrió a su encuentro –Estuviste maravilloso Yoh, estoy seguro que la próxima vez lo vencerás

-Por supuesto que lo hará- dijo Ana –a partir de mañana entrenará el doble para conseguirlo.

Yoh solo sonrió, sabía lo que vendría pero no le preocupaba demasiado –vallamos a casa

Por otro lado, Anakin corrió hacia Padme -¡Te dije que te quedaras en casa! Este lugar es peligroso.- Ella le dedicó una dulce mirada –no iba a perderme tu gran victoria- le contesto. Anakin sonrió –bien, volvamos por ahora a casa, ¿si?

Mientras tanto en el sonido local, Yoko anunciaba las peleas de la segunda ronda:

Kenshin vs Link

Inu Yasha vs Anakin

-Los esperamos a todos mañana- la voz era ahora mas dulce y diplomática. Era Saori Kidoh, principal organizadora del torneo la que hablaba ahora –la semifinal de este torneo promete ser emocionante. Solo uno de estos peleadores será el ganador de la armadura dorada de Sagitario

-JAMÁS!

La multitud guardo silencio ante tal interrupción

-NO PERMITIRÉ QUE COMETAS SEMEJANTE ATROCIDAD!

N.N

Bueno, hasta ahí este capítulo. ¿Quién será el ganador? ¿Quién se ha atrevido a interrumpir en el torneo? ¿Hiei se dejará consentir? ¿Padme volverá a casa? Todas estas preguntas y más serán resueltas en el próximo capítulo. De momento espero que les halla gustado este. Ya saben dejen sus reviewers con sus comentarios, sus votos para las peleas y… bueno, lo que quieran.

Besos y hasta pronto


	4. semifinal, primera parte

Una vez mas… los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen sus respectivos creadores ya los conocen… así que vallamos a lo importante. Lean y dejen reviewer!

SEGUNDA RONDA (primera parte)

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE COMETAS SEMEJANTE ATROCIDAD!

Todos los asistentes estaban anonadados¿quien sería capaz de decir tales palabras? Las luces del estadio enfocaron a un hombre de cabellos castaños que había entrado intempestivamente al recinto y que estaba de pie junto al premio.

-Pero si se trata de Aioros, el caballero dorado de sagitario- exclamó Yoko

Saori se levanto enfadada – ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?- le grito al castaño.

-He venido a evitar que una vez mas utilices mi armadura como trofeo- dijo mientras tomaba la armadura y la guardaba en la caja –cuando estaba muerto, bueno te lo acepto, pero estoy aquí¿si lo notas, no?- luego se puso la caja en la espalda –así que me llevare mi armadura

Dicho esto Aioros salio del lugar dejando a todos sin poder decir nada.

-Me acaban de comunicar que para el día de mañana- decía Yoko luego de unos minutos –los organizadores del torneo tendrán un nuevo premio para el ganador. Me despido de ustedes y nos veremos en la siguiente ronda.

Las luces se apagaron, el estadio se vació… pero no duró mucho ya que la mañana siguiente se volvieron a dar cita en ese lugar toda clase de espectadores para ver la ronda semifinal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez más el bullicio de la gente llenaba el lugar, el estadio nuevamente sería testigo de grandes peleas. Las luces centrales se encendieron revelando la figura esbelta de una joven de cabellos violáceos.

-La Señorita Saori Kido, principal patrocinadora de esté torneo dirigirá a continuación unas palabras- anunció Yoko logrando el silencio de la audiencia

-Es mi deber anunciarles- la voz de la diosa sonaba fría y seria –que debido a una desafortunada intervención de parte de uno de mis caballeros el día de ayer, nos hemos visto obligados a cambiar el premio para el ganador del concurso. Así que el nuevo premio será: un viaje para dos personas a Hawai con todos los gastos pagados 6 días y 5 noches.

Un gran barullo se levantó en la audiencia.

–Sería una excelente oportunidad para pasar tiempo de calidad con Kaoru- decía Kenshin

-Ni lo sueñes, llevaré a Padme a tomar unas vacaciones- dijo Anakin –ha trabajado demasiado

-¿Me pregunto si la princesa Zelda querría acompañarme?- se preguntaba Link

-El premio no es lo importante, sino demostrar que soy el mejor- dijo firmemente Inu Yasha –además ¿Qué rayos es Hawai?

Mientras tanto la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría caminó hasta su lugar en el palco de organizadores. Unos minutos después el sonido local anunciaba el comienzo de la primera pelea entre Kenshin y Link.

-¿Recuerdan las reglas?- les preguntó Yuri. Los peleadores asintieron –Pues bien- continuo la peliazul –en este torneo las reglas cambian (N.A. al auténtico estilo big brother) y a partir de este momento pueden utilizar cualquier otra arma además de su espada¿comprenden? –los combatientes asintieron nuevamente –en ese caso¡QUE COMIENZE LA PELEA!

Link fue el primero en atacar, utilizando su Master Sword pero Kenshin logra esquivarlo sin problema. –Link está atacando ferozmente pero sus ataques no parecen representar ningún problema para Kenshin.

Al notar lo inútil de sus ataques Link se detiene por unos segundos observando a su contrincante, quien lo mira de regreso. Entonces levanta su espada y realiza un movimiento circular –Link realizando un ataque de magia. Kenshin trata de esquivarlo, pero ha sido inútil ha volado hasta el otro lado de la arena.

Kenshin se levantó tranquilamente –el ataque de Link no ha dañado a Kenshin a pesar de que lo ha recibido directamente, eso ha enfurecido a Link

-Vamos niño, acaba con él- gritaba Ganon desde la tribuna –he apostado todo lo que tengo a tu victoria.

-Link esta atacando nuevamente con gran fuerza- decía Yoko, mientras tanto Kenshin realizaba un movimiento desde abajo con su espada –Parece que Kenshin utilizará la técnica del Ryu Shou Sen

Kenshin ejecutó su técnica, lo que provocó que Link cayera. –Empezaré el conteo- dijo Yuri al notar que Link parecía no moverse –uno… dos… tres… cuatro…

En ese momento una brillante luz aparece en la arena –Cinco... Seis… -continuaba Yuri

-¿Qué es eso?- exclamó Kaoru desde la tribuna

Entonces la luz se detuvo sobre Link y este abrió los ojos –Siete… ocho…

-Alto- dijo Link poniéndose en pie

-Parece que un hada revivió a Link, me pregunto si eso será legal- decía Yoko

-No es justo- gritó Yahiko –Kenshin no tiene hadas que lo ayuden

Entonces un comunicado llegó a Yoko –como recordarán al inicio de esta ronda se anunció que en esta pelea estaría permitida cualquier arma extra, por lo tanto los organizadores del torneo aprueban el uso de las hadas o cualquier otro recurso mágico de los peleadores, así que continuará la pelea.

Kenshin miró seriamente a Link –Eso no ha sido honorable de tu parte

-Cierto- contestó Link –pero está permitido, al igual que esta permitido que haga esto- Entonces sacó su ocarina y comenzó a tocar la canción del tiempo.

-Asombroso- exclamó Yoko –Link ha envejecido y con eso ha aumentado su fuerza pero…- Un brillo amarillo apareció en los ojos de Kenshin –al parecer la canción afectó también a Kenshin¿estaremos acaso en presencia del legendario Battosai el destajador?

-Esto será interesante- dijo sarcásticamente Link. Sujeto la Master Sword y se lanzó sobre Kenshin.

Un hilo de sangre corría en el pecho de Link –Increíble, Kenshin ha logrado herir a Link y no solo eso- los frascos de hadas cayeron al suelo seguidos de Link

-Creo que… empezare el conteo- dijo Yuri tímidamente –uno… dos... Tres…

Mientras tanto la pantalla local mostraba la repetición de la acción en cámara lenta, 33 cortes fueron realizados por Battosai

-cuatro… cinco…

-no es necesario que cuentes- dijo Kenshin –esto ha terminado

-seis… siete… ocho…

Link se puso de pie –Aun no termina- Battosai lo miró furioso y se lanzó al ataque

-¡Kenshin! Kenshin vuelve

El efecto de la canción termina, Link vuelve a caer ya sin fuerzas pero el espadazo de Battosai no se detiene.

-La señorita Kaoru ha recibido el ataque de Battosai- dijo Yoko. Kaoru, que había caído al suelo se levanto –pero al parecer no esta herida, pero…- la yukata de la joven cayó hecha jirones.

En ese momento el chiflerío se alzo en la arena, Kaoru estaba con sus "encantos" al descubierto. Era tanto el griterío que apenas y se escucho cuando Yuri terminaba el conteo y declaraba a Kenshin como el ganador de la pelea y primer finalista del torneo.

Kaoru salió corriendo con un avergonzado Kenshin tras de el tratando de disculparse pero sabiendo que ese pequeño accidente le costaría caro. (Un mes de celibato en opinión de Sanosuke)

El sonido local anunciaba que una hora mas tarde la segunda pelea de la semifinal entre Inu Yasha y Anakin Skywalker daría inicio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un poco de humillación para Kaoru (por no querer prestar a su marido jijiji) espero que hallan disfrutado esta pelea. Lo confieso: yo no escribí la pelea, esa la narró Charlie, mi vecino favorito, y pues yo solo redacte sus ideas un poco mas a mi estilo. Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, la continuación, espero yo que este a más tardar esta semana. Grax a Valsed y Yelitza por sus reviewers!

Besos.


	5. semifinal, segunda parte

Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, mencionar a sus respectivos creadores nos tomaría mucho espacio… pero ustedes ya saben quienes son. Esto solo es fanfic sin fines de lucro… o sea solo para mi diversión y la de ustedes también.

SEGUNDA RONDA (SEGUNDA PARTE)

Los peleadores subieron al cuadrilátero. –la última pelea de la ronda semifinal entre Inu Yasha y Anakin Skywalker dará inicio

-Conocen las reglas- dijo Yuri –tienen alguna pregunta?- los participantes negaron con la cabeza –en ese cazo, COMIENCEN!

Inu Yasha de inmediato saco su colmillo de acero –quiero terminar pronto con esto, debo ir a encontrar a ese mal nacido de Naraku así que ¡saca ya tu espada!

-Finalmente el Señor Anakin esta sacando su lightsaber- decía Yoko –ahora Inu Yasha se ha lanzado al ataque pero Anakin lo ha esquivado sin mayor problema.

-Esta vez- dijo Inu Yasha decidido –no escaparás a mi espada- y realizo su ataque una vez más. El jedi logro esquivarlo pero las vibraciones causadas por el viento cortante provocaron que resbalara.

-Anakin está en el suelo- exclamó Yoko –Inu Yasha se eleva por el aire para atestar un golpe. Esta vez no podrá esquivarlo.

Todos esperaban que este fuera el fin de la pelea y el fin del jedi Skywalker pero se equivocaban ya que en el momento en el que Inu Yasha comenzaba a caer con su espada directo hacia el, utilizó la fuerza para arrojarlo al otro lado de la arena y con un rápido movimiento contraatacar con su lightsaber.

-Inu Yasha ha logrado interponer su colmillo de acero para detener el ataque de Anakin pero- el sonido de una hoja metálica cayendo en el suelo resonó en todo el estadio –pero su espada no ha resistido el golpe del lightsaber y se ha roto en dos.

-INU YASHA!- el grito desesperado de una joven resonó en el estadio. Anakin se preparaba para dar el golpe final y entonces una flecha se interpuso entre ellos desconcentrando a Anakin por unos segundos y dando tiempo suficiente a Inu Yasha para ponerse en pie.

-Eso es trampa- exclamó Obi Wan desde la tribuna –lo están ayudando desde la tribuna.

-Kagome!- gritó Inu Yasha a la joven que observaba entre la multitud –Puedo encargarme yo solo de esto.

-Pero si yo no hice nada- grito la joven

-Me acaban de traer un aviso de los organizadores del torneo y permitirán que la pelea continué- dijo Yoko –pero les suplicamos a los miembros de la audiencia que se abstengan de arrojar objetos a la arena

La pelea continuó. Inu Yasha utilizó sus garras de acero y logró que Anakin soltara su lightsaber.

-El lightsaber de Anakin ha caído fuera de la arena –el arma del caballero Jedi comenzó a moverse hacia su dueño –pero esta utilizando la fuerza para atraer nuevamente el arma hacia él.

-¿Quién esta aventando estas flechas?- dijo Anakin cuando una flecha mas se interpuso entre el y su sable.

-Alto- dijo Yuri –me han indicado que la pelea va a detenerse hasta que encontremos a la persona que esta arrojando flechas a la arena.

Rápidamente el personal de seguridad del estadio, que no eran otros más que los siempre maltratados, estafados y negreados caballeros de bronce, se movilizaron por todo el estadio hasta encontrar a la persona responsable de las interrupciones al combate.

Después de varios minutos Shiryu y Hyoga regresaban a la arena sujetando a una chica de cabellos negros, vestida de rojo y blanco y con un arco en la mano.

-¿Kikyo?- exclamo Inu Yasha al verla, pero en ese momento Yuri dio la indicación de continuar con la batalla. De inmediato Anakin, quien ya había recuperado su arma, se lanzó al ataque.

-Inu Yasha ha esquivado con dificultad los ataques de Anakin- dijo Yoko –parece que esta más interesado en ver lo que sucede con la chica que detuvieron

Kikyo forcejeaba con los caballeros de bronce y se negaba a abandonar la arena hasta conocer el resultado de la pelea.

-Señorita- decía el siempre tranquilo caballero del dragón –Por favor, debe de abandonar el estadio- un pisotón fue lo que se ganó Shiryu por tratar de razonar con ella

-no voy a ir a ningún lado- decía la sacerdotisa mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Hyoga y Shun quien se había unido a los esfuerzos para sacarla

-Pero la pelea se detuvo solo por que usted intervino- esta vez era Shun el que trataba de hablar con ella –debe abandonar el estadio ahora

-¡Déjenla!- gritó Inu Yasha mientras saltaba de la arena –suéltenla- Los caballeros de Athena obedecieron y la chica avanzó hacia Inu Yasha –Kikyo- dijo el hanyou una vez que estuvieron frente a frente -¿Por qué interviniste?

Ella lo miro con una mezcla de desprecio y amor –no iba a permitir que alguien mas terminara contigo- luego dio media vuelta –por cierto, creo que ya has perdido la pelea- y luego caminó hacia la salido.

Mientras tanto en la arena Yuri declaraba a Anakin Skywalker como el vencedor de la pelea.

Inu Yasha se quedó mirando la escena sin decir nada –Maldición- dijo después de un rato cuando llegaron a su lado Kagome, Miroku, Sango y Shippo –ni hablar… deberíamos irnos ya- todos asintieron, ninguno se atrevió a mencionar el incidente con Kikyo pero, como Miroku dijo –la Señorita Kagome no va a olvidarse de esto fácilmente.

En el sonido local se escuchaba la voz de Saori Kido invitando a la audiencia a asistir a la gran final que se llevaría a cabo la siguiente semana –Anakin Skywalker y Kenshin Himura combatirán para descubrir quien es el mejor espadachín de todos y obtener el maravilloso viaje a Hawai y tal vez… solo tal vez algunas sorpresas más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias a Valsed, Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe y CHarlie por sus reviewers del capítulo anterior! Y lamento la tardanza

Fans de mi amigo de las orejas de perro, no me linchen por favor! Espero que les haya gustado la pelea y espero sus votos para la gran final. Dejen reviewers por favor!


	6. PELEA FINAL

Torneo de espadas

Bajo nueva administración

Después de cierta pereza de la autora y después de una encarnizada lucha por los derechos de éste fic donde volaron insultos, lágrimas, katanazos y hasta peluches de Shuni (Nebyura: Kawaii! o) se presenta el último capítulo de éste emocionantemente absurdo torneo de espadas. Muchas alegrías, desilusiones, apariciones sorpresa y linchamientos por fanáticas de Inu Yasha y fans de Saori han precedido ésta entrega, donde Charlie, el nuevo autor, escribe un capítulo de antología mientras trata de no humillar más a Atena (se hizo la lucha por borrar los ataques pero la autora no lo permitió). Los derechos del fic siguen perteneciendo a Nebyura y los de sus personajes a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 6:

La batalla final

-Seis meses antes-

Hace seis meses terminó la pelea de Inu Yasha contra el futuro señor oscuro del Sith. Ése día hubo revuelta en el estadio porque todo mundo protestó por la intervención de la mugre hechicera ésa (simpatizo con el club pro-Kagome, jejeje). Así que el torneo se suspendió 6 meses para asegurarse que los peleadores arreglaran todos sus asuntos personales y sentimentales y no interfiriera nadie (En realidad fue porque las finanzas del Santuario andaban mal después de que Atena derrochó la fortuna de la Fundación Kido en uno de esos "programas pirámide" a petición de Saga. Ya fue castigado).

-Hoy-

Ahora la final del torneo se llevará a cabo en el Coliseo del Santuario, el cual ha sido arreglado por Mu de Aries para que luzca mejor y más grande que el Estadio Azteca. Y a petición del público Mu acondicionó la arena con muros invisibles para que la gente no se brinque ni se entrometa. También por lo mismo se elimina la regla de "estar fuera del área" para hacerlo más interesante.

Pero no solo eso, sino que los participantes sufrieron cambios también. Anakin se ha sometido a un régimen de entrenamiento supervisado por el mismísimo Lord Sidious...ejem, quise decir el canciller Palpatine. Así como Kenshin se ha sometido a un régimen de entrenamiento supervisado por Seiyuro Hiko, sensei y maestro de la técnica Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu de pelea. Por si fuera poco sus esposas han tenido algo que ver en su entrenamiento. Padme se presenta al palco con una ligera panza que hace 3 meses no tenía, en cambio dicen la malas lenguas que Kaoru igual y no se queda atrás de Padme (aunque Yahiko ha desmentido eso diciendo que Kenshin no ha "visto acción" desde aquel desafortunado incidente de la yukata. A cambio Kenshin ha ido a comer todos los días con Megumi, cosa que no ha mejorado mucho su relación matrimonial).

La diosa Atena ocupa su lugar de honor en el palco divino, que está un poco más arriba del palco presidencial, desde donde la senadora Amidala (con todo y robots) y Kaoru (con todo y chalanes...digo, los amigos de Kenshin) discuten sobre quien es mejor marido. Los demás personajes colados a ésta historia ocupan sus lugares dentro del coliseo, notando en primera fila a los 6 perdedores del grandioso primer Torneo de Espadas. Desde las alturas había un espadachín oscuro, con una larga cabellera blanca, (Nebyura o) el cual no había sido invitado al torneo, pero quizá algún día podría tomar venganza con su espada larga, aunque primero tenía una bella mujer castaña a la cual asesinar.

En el vestidor Kenshin estaba meditando como de costumbre, cuando de repente sintió la presencia de una persona que lo veía a la entrada. Kenshin volteó y miró a un encapuchado que le dejó algo en la mesa y se retiro. Kenshin se levantó y tomó el objeto que venía con una pequeña nota. "Por si tu espada se rompe. -OBI". No cabía duda, los Jedis eran gente honorable. Mientras tanto en el otro vestidor Anakin estaba luchando contra las enseñanzas de su nuevo maestro. "Sin misericordia" eran las palabras de Palpatine que rondaban su cabeza, mientras el maestro Obi-Wan le había pedido unos minutos antes que peleara con honor y justicia. Él en realidad lo único que quería era descansar su mente acompañado de su querida Padme.

En la parte alta del coliseo Saori mando montar pantallas gigantes y mientras el público espera la salida de los dos gladiadores había cámaras mostrando una grabación pirata de las peleas previas. Cuando por fin a las 7 de la tarde llegó la hora de la pelea. Yuri por fin salió al centro del coliseo, mientras que Yoko anunciaba pelea. "Buenas tardes a todos. Después de mucho retraso tendremos por fin la gran final. Así que por favor reciban a los dos valientes guerreros". Las pantallas del estadio mostraron a Kenshin y a Anakin salir de sus respectivos vestidores para por fin salir a la arena. Y llego el momento de la presentación.

-"En la esquina roja, proveniente de Kyoto, Japón y pesando 75 kilogramos, el samurai legendario, KENSHIN HIMURA!"-

Kenshin alzó el brazo mientras el público ovacionaba. Su vieja yukata de pelea brillaba con el sol del atardecer.

-"Y en la esquina azul, proveniente del planeta Tatooine y pesando 82 kilogramos, el caballero Jedi, ANAKIN SKYWALKER!"-

Anakin se despojó de su túnica oscura dejando al descubierto su ropaje característico y su mano artificial.

-"Señores, conocen las reglas, el combate termina por cuenta de diez o rendición, no se vale el uso de otra arma más que la espada y si algún conocido suyo se logra meter, quedarán descalificados. ¿Entendido?"- Los dos asintieron.

-Que comience la pelea!"-. Sonó una campana.

Anakin y Kenshin dieron un salto hacia atrás y sacaron sus respectivas armas. La espada de filo invertido contra el poderoso sable de luz. Ambos peleadores se pusieron en posición de pelea y se estudiaron. El público se quedó expectante, salvo por Inu Yasha que gruñía como perro algo semejante a "Me aburro!". Se estudiaron varios segundos hasta que de la nada los dos dieron un paso al frente y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Se oyó un choque y los peleadores ahora estaban en lados opuestos. "El primer golpe" decía Link mientras veía como Kenshin y Anakin volteaban a verse y a constatar los resultados.

La espada de Kenshin se partió en dos.

El sable de Anakin se partió en dos.

Una cortada apareció en el brazo izquierdo de Anakin.

La manga derecha de la yukata de Kenshin se desgarró.

El público aplaudió mientras Kaoru y Padme sufrían. Las dos sabían que sus maridos no iban a salir intactos de tan épica pelea.

Parecía que los dos estaban desarmados, hasta que Anakin estiró el brazo y del cielo bajó otro sable de luz, el cual Anakin tomó y encendió inmediatamente. "Parece que esto ya está decidido. Ríndete espadachín". "Espera un poco, aun no cantes victoria", le dijo Kenshin mientras sacaba el sable de luz que le había sido proporcionado. "Obi-Wan me las pagará, y se dice mi amigo" maldijo el joven Skywalker al ver que la pelea se había nivelado de nuevo. La gente estaba gritando de alegría. "Tienes un sable de luz, ahora veamos si puedes usarlo". Anakin dijo esto y se abalanzó sobre Kenshin, quien solo se hizo a un lado y arremetió contra la masa que se le veía encima. Los sables chocaron una y otra y otra vez hasta que los contendientes se separaron. La lucha era encarnizada y al parecer ambos contendientes salieron ilesos del segundo embate...pero sus espadas no.

Ambas espadas explotaron al mismo tiempo sobre sus portadores, quienes afortunadamente las habían arrojado lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar daño a sus manos. El público primero se quedó atónito, para después abuchear por el pobre espectáculo ofrecido por el armamento de los participantes. Anakin y Kenshin se miraron el uno al otro. Se notaba en sus caras que ambos iban a buscar el triunfo, hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Atena la sabia (Nebyura ¬¬) pensó en algo pronto. Se levantó de su trono y le dijo algo a Tatsumi, quien corrió hasta llegar a la arena con Yuri, la cual detuvo la pelea inmediatamente. El abucheo se hizo más fuerte. Yuri mandó llamar a los dos contendientes y les dijo algo, a lo cual asintieron. Después cada uno de ellos regreso a su lado y esperó. Atena pidió un micrófono y su voz se escuchó en el sonido local.

"Atención a todos. Como las armas de los dos guerreros no han dado el ancho he mandado traer otras para que las peleas puedan proseguir. Gracias por su atención". El público siguió abucheando hasta que en medio de la arena vieron un destello dorado. "Será posible?" gritó Seiya, quien miraba el encuentro desde las gradas con los otros caballeros. La gente comenzó a vitorear cuando el destello se materializo. Era la armadura de Libra. Saori movió un báculo y las dos espadas de la armadura volaron hacia los contendientes, quienes las tomaron en el aire sin ningún problema. "Basura! esas armas son sagradas" gritó Aioria, quien le había pedido al sabio maestro una de ellas para entrar al torneo, pero el buen Dohko se la negó. Aparentemente Atena había pedido que ningún caballero del zodiaco participara.

Kenshin y Anakin procedieron a probar las espadas con movimientos rápidos y en menos de lo esperado ya estaban listos para reanudar su encuentro. "Ahora si estamos iguales, caballero jedi". "Aun no, tu ya estas perdido".

Y se lanzaron a su tercer embate mientras la multitud aclamaba. En las gradas Inu Yasha ya mejor se había dormido, mientras Link y Trunks comentaban la pelea. Hiei e Yoh estaban concentrados en la lucha, mientras Aya estaba algo "ocupado" con Sakura, quien se había colado a su lado. Mientras que del otro lado en los palcos, Seiyuro Hiko y Obi-wan Kenobi discutían sobre el resultado, el cual ni Obi-Wan podía predecir gracias a que ambos peleadores estaban parejos. Al terminar el duelo Kenshin y Anakin estaban cansados. Los choques fueron muy intensos y esta vez sus armas quedaron intactas.

Kaoru entró en pánico al ver que la yukata de Kenshin quedó hecha trocitos, dejando el torso del japonés al descubierto. Padme quedó igual al ver que la ropa de Anakin también se había destrozado. Las mujeres del lugar comenzaron a chiflar (N.A: Bola de nacas XD) (Nebyura con hemorragia nasal -quítense todo, quítense todo!) mientras los hombres las veían con cara de "Qué les pasa?". Mientras Anakin y Kenshin se miraban el uno al otro.

"Déjate de tonterías espadachín, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor".

"Veamos si es cierto".

Kenshin se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Anakin, quien usando la Fuerza lo sacó volando hacia el muro invisible del coliseo. Eso le dolió a Kenshin. Anakin sonrió y se le dejó venir con un espadazo lateral, el cual Kenshin bloqueó y contraatacó con un espadazo frontal hacia abajo. Anakin usó la Fuerza y se quitó. "Estuvo cerca. Te he subestimado espadachín". Le dijo Anakin al guerrero de la era Meiji. El que te subestimó fui yo pensó Kenshin después de haber olvidado que Anakin poseía el talento de proyectar la masa.

La noche comenzó a caer en el Santuario y las luces del Coliseo se encendieron. La pelea seguía intensa con ambos peleadores dándolo todo mientras el público aplaudía y veía la técnica de ambos peleadores en cámara lenta mediante la tecnología de Santuario Deportes -La cadena de TV más grande de toda Grecia-. Padme y Kaoru estaban sudando. Padme le pedía a R2-D2 que le trajera agua mientras Kaoru estaba golpeando a Yahiko y a Sanosuke de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Dos horas despues Anakin y Kenshin estaban exhaustos. Ambos tenían ya algo de sangre en el cuerpo debido a las múltiples cortadas hechas en cada embate. La gente estaba muda. La tensión se podía romper con un cuchillo. Sus esposas estaban al borde del llanto y Atena estaba haciendo llamadas en su celular. La arena seguía igual de no ser porque Seiya y otros caballeros habían desaparecido misteriosamente de su lugar. Anakin y Kenshin se preparaban para su vigésimo quinto embate cuando Anakin cambió de posición repentinamente.

"Ya me cansé espadachín. Eres un oponente formidable, pero de seguir así vamos a terminar hasta la siguiente semana, y yo quiero si vacaciones ya".

"Buen punto. Estas listo para el embate final, caballero Jedi?". Kenshin se colocó en una posición conocida

Anakin se colocó en posición de pelea ofensiva, mientras Kenshin adoptó su posición final.

"Creo que tu pupilo está perdido Seiyuro". Dijo Obi-Wan sabiendo que Anakin estaba preparando su técnica devastadora, el giro mortal final.

"No lo creo, Maestro Jedi". La técnica más mortal de Hiten-Mitsurugi es algo digno de verse.

Anakin por fin arremetió contra Kenshin, alzó la espada y se preparó a saltar mientras Kenshin soltó su golpe final, el Ama Kakeru Ryo no Hirameki. Anakin voló por el aire y Kenshin conectó de lleno a su oponente. Anakin cayó de pie metro y medio atrás de Kenshin. Kenshin comenzó a sangrar del pecho un poco. Anakin comenzó a sangrar del lado izquierdo. Ambos guerreros conectaron sus golpes...

Anakin se desplomó al suelo. La técnica de Kenshin fue letal.

Yuri contó: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!

Kenshin gana!

Kaoru brincó de felicidad mientras Padme ya iba camino hacia el ruedo. El público estalló en aplausos y gritos para el vencedor del torneo de espadas. Link, Hiei y Yoh aplaudieron mientras Inu Yasha despertó. "A poco ya acabó?". A su lado ya no estaba Aya, quien tuvo que salir antes por recibir un mandato de Weiss, sino Kagome, quien se estuvo matando en búsqueda de Inu Yasha por 6 meses despues de aquel incidente con Kikyo. Inu Yasha huyó de nuevo. Obi-wan se despidió de Seiyuro Hiko mientras se dirigía a atender a su pupilo. Seiyuro decidió irse a vagar por ahí aprovechando que estaba en Europa. El espadachín oscuro también se había retirado del lugar. Quizá y lo veamos algún día, en otra historia...

Kaoru bajó con Kenshin y lo abrazó. "Nos vamos a Hawai!" gritaba mientras asfixiaba al pobre Kenshin. Anakin ya estaba en la enfermería, la cual desafortunadamente no contaba con un tanque de bacta, así que lo tuvieron que curar de manera "más tradicional". Yoko se presentó con una pequeña caja y lista para anunciar al ganador y darle su premio.

"Señoras y señores! Qué pelea hemos presenciado hoy! Dos grandes peleadores pero solo uno ha sido ganador. Lamentablemente la diosa Atena tuvo que salir, pero me ha dejado una carta y el premio para el ganador. Señoras y señores, denle un aplauso a Kenshin Himura!"

-El estadio aplaudía-. Kenshin abrazaba a Kaoru mientras sostenía un trofeo (que no era de oro sino de plata con baño de oro de 14k). Kenshin tomó la caja y la abrió, contenía una caja de chocolates y una carta que leía:

_Querido ganador del torneo:_

_Lamentablemente no he podido ver tu hazaña ya que tuve que salir rumbo a Asgard para arreglar ciertos asuntillos. Sobre el viaje a Hawai lamento informarte que debido a un fraude en la agencia de viajes el viaje ha sido cancelado. Pero no te preocupes, en dos años serás recompensado con otra cosa. De momento te dejo una caja de chocolates. Disfrútalos._

_Siempre tu diosa:_

_Atena_

Kaoru se puso a llorar y Kenshin la consolaba con cara de furia. Quizá el hitokiri más famoso del mundo volvería a Grecia a saldar cuentas pendientes pronto...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto los caballeros de Athena estaban abordando un vuelo con escalas hacia Asgard, a donde Saori los había mandado para pedirle una lana a Fler con la cual iba a pagar la renta de las pantallas gigantes. Lo que no sabían es que Atena y Seiya iban en un avión rumbo a Hawai...

FIN

Gracias a mi vecina linda Nebyura por éste fic y por dejarme terminarlo en paz (aun a pesar que tuve que ceder en dejar a la pobre Saori como una maldita ¬¬). Espero que Nebyura escriba pronto. Se aceptan reviewers y si les gustó esto puede que hasta escriba otra cosa. Gracias a todos los lectores.


End file.
